From Zero to Hero
"From Zero to Hero" is the fifty third episode of the ''Nicktoons Go! ''television series. During the episode, Jimmy is giving physicals to all his friends, but his Neutronic X-Ray Machine is giving out. After overhearing the conversation about the machine, Zaria mistakenly believes he is talking about her test results, leading her to believe she is going to die soon. As a result, she tries to be caring, thoughtful, and helpful because she wants to be remembered as such. Plot Synopsis Timmy and his fairies are heading to Jimmy's Lab, discussing about movies on the way. When they arrive there, they notice Jimmy himself giving X-rays of Michelangelo's face. They find Chloe, Spongebob,, Danny, Sam, Tucker, Tak, Jeera, and their new friend, Koko (Azula as a Pupununu villager with her swimwear as her attire), at the lab as well, and Chloe asks Timmy how the movie was. He replies that it was "bogus," and then Cosmo complements Koko, though they have never seen her. Koko states that she is new around the village. Soon, Wanda notices that El Oso and some of Calamitous' science bots are hanging around the lab, and is confused on why they are there. Danny explains that Jimmy is giving X-rays to everyone. At Professor Calamitous' lab, he announces that today, he will take over all dimensions. (even though the science bots have heard him say this several times before). He tells them that El Oso is in line for an X-ray at Jimmy's Lab, so he can steal the Hyper Cube from Jimmy and allow the evil scientist to rule the whole island with such power that "one simple cube holds". Meanwhile, Jimmy finishes taking an X-ray of El Oso. As he tries to take one more test, the X-ray machine malfunctions. While the boy is distracted, El Oso grabs the exposed Hyper Cube and runs out, and Jimmy is unaware that his invention is missing when he finally notices he is gone. Jimmy calls the next patient up to take an X-ray. Jeera is next up, but Zaria appears and decides to cut ahead, believing she can do so because of she is better than anyone and that she hates anyone and everyone. The friends, including Koko, are outraged and describe Zaria as a "heartless, mean, inconsiderate, rotten, selfish, spoiled brat" as a result. When the gold robot is done with his X-rays, he exits, bragging about how well he thinks his tests are. Jeera simply replies by calling him the "goddess of the spoiled" which makes the others laugh. Danny, Sam, and Tucker soon leave, their lunch hour being up and they have to get to class, and Robot and Monster getting some bacon, and the remaining Nicktoons suddenly hear Jimmy say, "Leapin' Leptons, I don't believe it", Zaria believing it is the results of her examination. Spongebob, Timmy, his fairies, Chloe, Tak, Jeera, and Koko curiously come into the lab to see what is going on, finding Jimmy saying, "I've got Zaria's X-rays here, and it doesn't look good." Zaria hears him say this and panics. Tak notes that it is "falling apart," so Jimmy replies by saying "I'd give it a week." Zaria thinks they are talking about herself, becoming very worried. During the night, at the Chief's Hut, Zaria is crying over thinking she has only one week to live. She begins to explain all the things she has to live for, but realizes that he needs to have good publicity before she dies. She decides to turn a new leaf and earn a better reputation in the week, starting to sing about what she will do to get this good reputation. The very next morning, Professor Calamitous is wondering where El Oso is, trusting that he has the Hyper Cube. Just then, the bear supervillain arrives and attempts to present him with the item. When he tries to show his boss the invention, he realizes that he does not have it anymore. He and the science bots begin to contemplate what could have happened to the Hyper Cube, when one of the troops mentions them going to the Miracle City Bank to rob it and meeting a "very cute supevillain." After El Oso hears this, he says that he handed her the Hyper Cube, which Professor Calamitous overhears and becomes very angry. El Oso quickly hurries away to get the Hyper Cube back, with Calamitous seething in anger. Later, in Robot and Monster's neighborhood, Mr. Wheelie is about to walk across the street. when Zaria suddenly gets in his way. She checks both sides of the street and tells the old "landlord juju" that it is "all clear." Although she was only trying to help, Mr. Wheelie becomes annoyed with her. Once Zaria leaves to do more good deeds, he is hit by Spitfire and is blown into a garbage can as he becomes more angry. In the jungle, Zaria heads over, where Sanjay and Craig are visiting to try out channel surfing on an old abandoned TV that still works. Zaria arrives, where he uses binoculars to watch her own sister, playing an extreme with Tak, Keeko, and Koko, who explain to each other what happened earlier. She wonders what they are doing. Suddenly, she hears the sound of high-pitched screaming from what Craig states to be a horror film on the old television, as well as calls for help. Thinking the screams are from Jeera, Zaria quickly swings to them The village princess crashes into a tree behind them unintentionally, who become very infuriated with him. Zaria explains that she has turned a new leaf and is now known as "Zaria the Magnificent," before asking Jeera to run alongside her when there is to be a new chief one day. She tries to persuade him to do so, but her sister simply believes that he is losing his mind. Tak tells her to "get real." But she quickly thinks up an idea to convince Jeera; she tells her that if she is his second in command on that, she will inherit everything in Pupanunu. Jeera begins to change her mind after hearing this. At Calamitous' Lair, he is impatiently waiting for El Oso. When the bear supervillain arrives, suddenly standing before him, he presents Professor Calamitous with the Hyper Cube, and the evil scientist finally has it in his possession. Meanwhile, Timmy, his fairies, and Chloe are sitting at the Retroville Park, talking about the same movie from earlier, Suddenly, Wanda notices Gart nearby holding a piece of paper. When Timmy asks what it is, Bluster replies by saying that it is the "pieces" for "Zaria the Magnificent's memorial." Chloe does not understand why he is having a memorial about himself, so she, thinking they are trying to spare her, says that he knows they were talking about her only having a week to live. Timmy reveals that they were really talking about Jimmy's X-ray machine, not Zaria, but the gold robot still does not believe them. She tells them that he has already set everything up with a 50 foot life-like statue, which the few friends find to be quite a lot. Poof tells him that she is going to be around much longer than a week, but the spoiled tribal girl is still not convinced and leaves. Timmy finds his memorial plans humorous, but agrees with Chloe that they need to get the wealthy robot to believe them, or else he will continue to cause trouble with his good deeds. Back at the lair, Professor Calamitous and all of his troops are celebrating, as they have the Hyper Cube (which is connected to a staff he is holding). He begins to sing about his victory and his power with the Jimmy's invention. At the end of the song, Zaria runs into the hideout and confronts the evil scientist with a spear. Meanwhile, Tak, Jeera, Timmy, his fairies, and Chloe inform Jimmy of the drive of Zaria's heroic antics. Having a low opinion of her plans, Jimmy recommends them to give her an some cherry soda, which his mother gave to him, next to his latest inventtion, "Supersonic Mega-Punch Pack", tricking her into thinking the beverage is medicine that can cure him. Before Cosmo can grab the soda, Carl dashes into the cabin, panicking. He tells them that Professor Calamitous has stolen Jimmy's Hyper Cube, but the boy genius assures him that it is right in its place. However, when he checks the cabinet that it is usually placed in, he finds it to be missing, making the few shocked. In addition to the Hyper Cube being stolen, Carl tells them that a girl is heading over to stop Professor Calamitous. The few know that a weak person stands no chance of defeating an army, so Timmy, his fairies, and Chloe get going to save him with the bottle in their hands; however, Cosmo grabbed the wrong bottle before leaving. They meet up with Tak and Jeera, who were warned of Zaria's actions by Flora and Fauna, and ask for their help. With that, they head to Professor Calamitous' Lair in a hurry. Once they arrive, they find that Zaria has already confronted the Syndicate. The tribal princess tells the evil scientist in his robot suit that she has nothing to lose, but is then interrupted by Timmy and Chloe hiding nearby. They give her the "soda", explaining that it has cured her after she drinks it. Zaria begins to rejoice that he is now cured, but an irratated Professor Calamitous commands the science bot troops to attack her. However, before they can, Zaria begins to move rapidly. Timmy realizes that Cosmo had actually given him Jimmy's supersonic mega-punch pack instead of the soda. Suddenly, Zaria becomes extremely powerful with muscles and races through the crowds of science bots, defeating much of the army, including Beautiful Gorgeous, Ooblar, Crocker, El Oso, Crikey, Blimey, and Vexus. Professor Calamitous tries to escape by raising the platform he is standing on, but falls off when Zaria breaks the pole supporting it. He drops the staff, holding the Hyper Cube, which then lands in her hands, and she announces that she has saved the day. Later at the Pupanunu Village, Zaria, not wanting their gratitude, offers the citizens a large portrait of herself as a gift. She explains that she wants it to serve as an honor, but before she can finish speaking, the potion she had been given earlier wears off, as foretold by Jimmy, and causes her to drop the portrait on herself, ruining it. With that, everyone leaves, even though the tribal princess still wants to give a speech. Jibolba replies, "One of these days, the Great Warrior of the Pupanunu people's prophecy will never be like Zaria if she is the new chief.", which Tak agrees on because he is the Great Warrior himself. Category:Nicktoons